


The Courtesan

by esm3rald



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 15th Century, Alternate Universe - Historical, Chan, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Underage, F/M, Female Harry, Female Harry Potter, Multi, Politcs, Revenge, Romance, Sex between a minor and older men, Underage Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esm3rald/pseuds/esm3rald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1485 - When the prominent Potter family refused to support The Duke Albus Dumbledore in his campaign to become Head of the Wizegamot, he retaliated by having them killed. The only survivor of the massacre is five-year-old Annabel Potter, thanks to the actions of Anna's mother's - Lily Potter - closest friend Severus Snape, a famous Potions Master.</p><p>Now, 10 years later Annabel- better known as Anne Evans - is working as a high-class prostitute, willingly, while Albus Dumbledore has become the most powerful and influential man in the (British) Wizarding World with even the King - Cornelius I (Fudge) - as a puppet in his hands. She has only one thing in mind - revenge - and she's prepared to do everything to see her plans come to fruition.</p><p>However, the Baron Sirius Black's unexpected appearance as one of her customers allows her to carry out her plans much more quickly than even herself was expecting.</p><p>Now determined to gain the Duke Tom Riddle's alliance, she might lose her heart in the process.</p><p>FemHarry, Dark!Harry, Manipulative!Harry, Seductress!FemHarry, Prostitute!FemHarry, Chan(FemHarry is 13 when she has her first sexual experience).</p><p>Main Pairing: FemHarry/Tom Riddle</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had this pretty good idea for a Harry Potter story. It's AU but not AH, since it's still set in the Wizarding World but in the 15th Century. The information about it is below. Tell me what you think!
> 
> Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling. I don't own Harry Potter. I just like to use its characters in my crazy plots.
> 
> Warning: Sexual act with a 13-year-old involved. You have been warned. Dub-con.
> 
> Characters:
> 
> Annabel Potter: Born in 1480. The only daughter and heir of Sir James Potter - a baronet - and his wife, Lady Lily Potter - born Lily Evans, a muggleborn-. She inherited two seats in the Wizegamot from her father.
> 
> Severus Snape: Born in 1460. His mother Eileen Prince came from a noble house. Severus inherited the title of Baronet from his mother but not much else. Thanks to his Hogwarts' education, he was able to become a very estimeed Potions Master. His father was a muggleborn. Severus and Lily Potter were childhood friends. Severus inherited one seat in the Wizegamot from his mother.
> 
> Sirius Black: Born in 1459. The Baron of Grimmauld. He inherited three seats in the Wizegamot - two from his older brother Regulus who had inherited it from his father Orion and one from his uncle Alphard who left everything to him. He was forced to marry Andromeda by his parents to produce a pureblood heir.
> 
> Andromeda Black: Born in 1460. The Baroness of Grimmauld, Sirius's wife and first cousin. She was first married to Theodore Tonks until he died, two years after the wedding. When he died, Andromeda remarried Sirius at the behest of her parents, to regain 'prestige' after the first 'unfortunate' marriage with a muggleborn.
> 
> Nymphadora Tonks: Born in 1477. Andromeda and Ted Tonks' daughter. She's from the Light faction and so is her husband. She will inherit one seat in the Wizegamot from her mother when Andromeda dies. She's married to Remus Lupin - 31 years old - and they have a son, Teddy(Theodore II), 2 years old. (Remus doesn't have a seat in the Wizegamot).
> 
> Lucius Malfoy: Born in 1459. The Marquess of Wiltshire. He has inherited four seats in the Wizegamot from both parts of his family, since he was an only child.
> 
> Draco Malfoy: Born in 1477. The Earl of Hawthorne. At seventeen he will inherit the title of Earl from the Rosier family - through his grandmother Druella Rosier - since there is no other male heir, from Bellatrix or Andromeda - and two seats in the Wizegamot.
> 
> Narcissa Malfoy: Born in 1462. The Marchioness of Wiltshire. She's Andromeda Black's sister.
> 
> Tom Marvolo Riddle: Born in 1466. The Duke of Hangleton, half-blood. Tom Riddle, his father, was a muggleborn. He died when Tom was one year old. His mother died, giving birth to him. He inherited his title and every other possession with it at 17 years old, from his mother, Merope Gaunt, from the Slytherin bloodline. The Slytherin bloodline is one of the oldest and most powerful family in the Wizarding World. Marvolo - Merope's father - and Morphin Gaunt - Merope's brother - died before Tom reached his majority, leaving him free to inherit. He controls 7 seats alone in the Wizegamot.
> 
> Albus Dumbledore: Born in 1408. The Duke of Mouldwold. The most powerful figure in the Wizarding World after the death of Gellert Grindelwald, the Duke of Nurmengard. Responsible for the murder of the Potter family. Power-hungry. He controls 6 seats alone in the Wizegamot and he is the Head of the Wizegamot.
> 
> *Every male heir can take control of his inheritance(lands, money, title etc.) generally at 17 years of age - same thing with a woman if there's no male heir -. If a woman hasn't produced an heir at her husband's death, she will inherit everything. If there's no male heir, a woman can inherit. For example, Annabel inherits the Potter fortune because there's no other male heir - a male brother -. If she had a male cousin, she would have inherit anyway(It's not like Pride and Prejudice).

**_Since the birth of the Wizarding World there have been two factions - and the Wizegamot too reflects this division - the light and the dark, according to the different predispositions in their magic. During this period the leaders of the two sides are the Duke of Mouldwold Albus Dumbledore from the Light and the Duke of Nurmengard Gellert Grindelwald from the Dark. But when Gellert Grindelwald dies without heirs - in 1485 - leaving a power vacuum, Albus Dumbledore takes advantage of the opportunity to become the Head of the Wizegamot so that all the power would immediately flood into his hands._ **

**_The Potters are an influential light family. When Sir James Potter and his wife Lady Lily Potter refuse him political support in his campaign to become Head of the Wizegamot - the British Wizarding Parliament, Government and Law Court at the same time - Dumbledore orders them killed. The Wizegamot is comprised of Lords for very ancient, powerful, rich and pure-blooded families - like the Black, the Malfoy, the Lestrange, the Nott, the Longbottom and the Potter once too - and it's basically them that controls the Wizarding World with the King as a representative figure for the most part._ **

**_James and Lily's daughter Annabel - and only heir - is saved by Severus Snape - Lily's childhood friend. Unfortunately Severus is gravely injured while bringing her to a muggle orphanage, telling the matron at the orphanage that her name is Anne Evans._ **

**_At the age of 13 Annabel - as Anne - is bought by the owner of a brothel because of her amazing beauty._ **

**_10 years after the murder of the Potters Albus Dumbledore has become the most powerful and influential figure in the Wizarding Word but there's another person who's gaining power very fast, the only living heir of Salazar Slytherin, the half-blood Tom Marvolo Riddle, the new Duke of Hangleton._ **

**_Annabel hopes that she will be able to get near to the only man who's quickly becoming as powerful as Dumbledore himself, the only person powerful enough to help her accomplish her goals, his grace Tom Riddle. But gaining Riddle's alliance is not an easy task. Especially because the man doesn't have allies, he has servants that do his bidding. The only possibility she has is that of making him fall in love with her. And after all, how hard can it be? Tom Riddle is still a man, no matter how powerful he is, and Annabel is used to having men falling at her feet._ **

**_Soon however what started as just another one of her games, becomes too personal when Annabel herself starts to become emotionally involved. But that's not love she's feeling, it's not possible, she has given up her heart a long time ago._ **

****

**Introduction**

_31 October 1485 - Godric's Hollow Manor, Sussex_

"Please Severus, protect her! They will be here soon!" The woman pleaded in a whisper, her tone frantic and scared. They were in her personal chambers, and she could hear perfectly Dumbledore's men marching all over the house and killing everyone who was in their way. Fathomless dark eyes looked back at her, determination clear in his gaze.

"With my life. I swear to you Lily. Your daughter will survive. I'll do everything in my power to keep her safe!"

The woman called Lily sighed in relief. "Thank you Severus. I knew I could count on you." In that moment a beautiful little girl of five years of age interrupted the conversation, her big green eyes looking at the dark stranger curiously. "Who's this mummy?"

"This is Severus, darling. He's a dear friend of mine. I knew him since I was your age." The girl looked at him with all the innocence of youth and extended her hand to be kissed. "Nice to meet you sir." Severus looked at the beautiful girl with surprise but took her hand anyway and kiss its back like the usual greeting required. "It's a pleasure to meet you too my lady." The girl smiled at him and Severus's heart flipped in reply. She looked so much like Lily did at her age and yet different. She had a dark beauty in her that in less than ten years time could turn men crazy just to have a taste of her. Even now, at only five, her eyes possessed a strange seductive quality in them that shouldn't be possible at her young age. Severus shivered, imagining what those men invading the house could do to someone so beautiful and pure.

"Now Anna listen. You have to go with Severus all right? You have to be good and do everything he tells you to. It's very important, all right my sweet?" Lily was telling, caressing her daughter's hair reassuringly.

"But what about you, mummy? Aren't you coming too?"

Lily looked at Severus for a moment, a sad, haunted gaze that pierced through Severus's heart.

"No darling. I can't come." Annabel looked confused but didn't ask any questions. Severus knew very well that Lily had just admitted that she knew she wouldn't survive this. Severus knew it too.

"Lily, take this. It's a better way to go that everything those men could have in mind for you." He handed her a poison that would have killed her while sleeping. It was the most peaceful way to die he knew. It was usually given to those plagued by diseases when there was no other cure.

Lily blinked, her eyes - green just like her daughters' were but so different at the same time - filled with tears. "Thank you Severus. Go now, you have to go!" Severus took Annabel's hand in his and nodded. After a last look towards his childhood friend and love of his life, he turned and started to run, Annabel's short legs trying to keep up with his pace. He followed the maze of secret rooms usually used by the servants to reach the back door that lead to the gardens outside. They needed to reach the end of the wards and they would be safe. He kept running with all his might, not looking behind him. He could hear Annabel's little cries but he couldn't allow himself to stop, not even for a second. They were about to cross the line that separated the wards of the house but suddenly he heard someone behind him. He turned quickly, Annabel's small body covered by his tall frame.

"Give her to me. You would be heavily rewarded for this." The man said with a smirk, the wand in his hand poised to strike. Severus shook his head and immediately attacked. After a couple of spells exchanged between the two, Severus was able to start running again. He crossed the line with a sigh of relief, Annabel's body held tight in his arms. Suddenly he felt a spell hitting his back and then a searing pain that stole his breath away for a few seconds. Severus turned to the man and hit him with the Avada Kedavra square in the chest. Nobody had to know that little Annabel was alive. He apparated away from there for sheer force of will, in front of the stairs of an orphanage in London, bleeding heavily. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door, looking with glazed eyes at his silent companion. Annabel was silent, seemingly in a state of shock, staring fixedly in front of her.

The matron of the orphanage finally opened the door and Severus sighed in relief. "Please take her." He said in a whisper. The matron blinked at him surprised. "Take her please. I'll be back."

"What's her name?" The matron asked, still hesitating.

"Anne." Severus answered without need to think. "Anne Evans."

"Severus?" Annabel called out to him, now both scared and confused. "It will be okay. You have to stay here a little while but I'll be back. I promise. Be strong." Annabel nodded at him and didn't talk anymore, following dejectedly the woman inside. Severus sighed, closed his eyes to find strength within himself and apparated away towards his home, intent to go back as soon as his injuries would have healed.

_31 July 1493 - St Mary's Orphanage, London_

Annabel - or Anne, as everyone at the orphanage called her - had spent the first year in the gloomy building, waiting for Severus to come back. After a while she had simply stopped waiting, and hoping to go back to the life that she had before that terrible day. The despair, that that revelation had caused together with the certainty that her parents were really dead, didn't last for long though. Too soon anger and hate took its place. And all these negative, overpowering feelings were directed towards one single person. The Duke of Mouldwold, Albus Dumbledore himself. Annabel knew about him because she had heard her parents whispering worryingly to each other while they thought she was sleeping. They talked about the thirst for power that had started to consume this already powerful man. And the way they had refused his request to support him in his campaign to become the new Head of the Wizegamot, even knowing perfectly well the consequences this gesture would have brought on their family. But James was firm in his ideals. The Head of the Wizegamot had to be someone completely neutral, someone who didn't belong to either part, not someone who was already the Leader of one of the two factions. It was the only way to maintain the balance and avoid the power to weight too much on one side.

Annabel hated this man, whose face she could barely remember after having him met just once when their parents had organized a ball in their home. She hated him with all her being.

Unfortunately getting revenge on a Duke was easier said than done. Especially in the situation she found herself in, without money or powerful connections and completely far away from the world she belonged in. How could she get revenge on a man she couldn't even hope to get near to?

The answer to this question appeared in the form of a well-dressed, 40-something man who knocked at the door of the orphanage exactly the day of her thirteenth birthday.

Annabel was surprised by the visit. It was rare for them to receive visitors, especially wealthy visitors like the one who had been just invited in the matron's office. She couldn't imagine someone like him to adopt one of the children there. And anyway there weren't any newborns right now to chose from. Because that's what visitors of the orphanage usually searched for. Babies, no more than one year old. She had joined the orphanage when she was five, already considered too old to be adopted. Not that she wanted to be adopted in the first place.

She was distracted from her musings by the voice of the matron calling to them. Annabel got up from the bench she was sitting on and followed the others who had been called with her away from the dining room where everybody had been gathered where the stranger first appeared.

The matron preceded them in the room where they were usually evaluated during such occasions. Annabel startled a little when she noticed that only girls had been called and no more young than her own age at that, thing that was already strange to begin with but the way the stranger ordered them to take off their clothes transformed the situation into one she had never been in before. She looked at the other girls with her but not one of them seemed surprised by the man's request, just resigned. Annabel noticed that she was the youngest there. There were other five girls in the room with her, one of fourteen, two of fifteen, one of sixteen and one of seventeen. When the matron called her name and ordered her too to divest herself, she complied, nervous and confused, hands trembling. She fought the urge to cover herself with her hands once she was done. She couldn't help but take a peek at the other girls' bodies and noticed with some satisfaction that even if she was the youngest there, she had the best developed body of all of them. Her breasts were bigger, her thighs and bottom already that of a woman. She was even taller than most of them were.

The stranger looked at them, one at a time but he didn't seem very impressed with what he saw.

When it came her turn, the expression on his face suddenly changed, his eyes looking at her with an expression that she didn't completely understand - but that had become extremely common lately in every man she came in contact with -. He came close to her, his eyes scanning her body and then her face intently.

"Oh my! What a perfect, little flower you are." His voice was raspy and it sent a shiver down her spine. "How old are you girl?"

Annabel looked at the ground, her arms at her sides and mumbled in a barely audible voice. "I just turned 13 today sir."

"And have you already had your first bleeding?" He continued. Annabel startled at that. It was inappropriate for men to ask this kind of questions. But after all it was inappropriate for her to be standing completely nude in front of a man. Annabel looked at the matron and the woman encouraged her to answer the question. "Yes sir, about one year ago."

A look of greed suddenly came into his face and he smirked. "Perfect. You're absolutely perfect. My sweet, how many admirers you'll have! I don't think I've ever seen anyone quite like you in all my business years."

"Quite like me how sir?" The man smiled at her but didn't answer her question.

"I'll take her Betsy. 5 guineas like we decided yes?" The matron looked at her with a mix of guilt and pity but then shook her head and nodded at him.

The man asked her to dress herself and go with him, without taking anything else with her. She wouldn't need it where she was going. Annabel frowned at that, even more confused but didn't protest.

Once she was dressed, they left the orphanage together towards a nice, even if a little old, carriage and went inside.

"So, what is your name?" The man asked her, still looking at her penetratingly.

"Anne Evans sir."

"Well, you'll be just Anne from now on. Where we're going you won't need a given name."

"But where are we going sir?" Annabel asked with false innocence, trying to hide her impatience and anxiety.

"Don't concern yourself over it Anne. You'll find out soon enough." Annabel nodded and stopped asking questions. Too soon the carriage was stopping in front of a building that seemed to have seen better days, in the shadiest part of London. She started to become scared at that. Where was she? Why was she there? Why the matron had allowed this man to take her away? Life at the orphanage wasn't certainly perfect but at least she had a roof over her head, clothes to wear and a meal a day. Some people weren't so fortunate. But now, she had no idea what this man wanted to do to her? What if he was a man sent by Dumbledore? What if he had somehow recognized her and was now ready to kill her?

Unfortunately the actual reality was much worse. As soon as they were inside, Annabel didn't even have the time to look around her before she was ordered to follow the man towards his chambers. At that point she realized exactly why she was there. She didn't know the exact technicalities of course, usually girls were kept in the dark about this kind of things until the day of their wedding, but she had a vague idea of what that man wanted with her.

Too soon, she reached his bedroom and the man looked at her with what she could now identify as lust before closing the door behind him. Annabel took a step away from him before taking a deep breath and thinking things through, trying to calm herself somewhat.

"This place? Is a brothel, is it?" Annabel asked with all the courage she could master.

"My, you're not as innocent as I thought you were, are you? How have you heard about these places?"

"The boys at the orphanage. They talk freely about these things." Anna replied with a shrug.

"Of course." He smiled at her with a sick smile before continuing. "I imagine you know why you're here then."

"Yes. You have to take me first. So I won't be inexperienced with the other customers." She said flatly. "You'll teach me how to please a man."

"My, what a smart girl you are. Yes, it's exactly what I'll do tonight. And I assure you, I'll find great pleasure in doing it. I've never met a girl like you before. So seductive without even trying. The customers will be very pleased with you. And with me, for finding you."

Annabel looked at him with a calculating look, still thinking things through in her head and speaking with him just to gain a little time. She was about to become a prostitute. There was no way around it. Not with the way things were. It was that or being killed if she didn't comply with this willingly. No matter her inexperience with this kind of things, she wasn't so naive to think she could just walk out of there freely. That meant that she needed to use this unfortunate situation to her advantage. A work - even if it was a work such as this one - meant money, money that at the moment she desperately needed. If she could play her cards right, she could gain enough money and meet enough wealthy men to gain access to circles that would otherwise be banned to her. Thing that could help her in her way towards revenge. Of course rationally, it completely made sense. Emotionally though, she was a wreck.

"Take your clothes off." The man ordered her, bringing her back to the present. She took a deep breath before smiling at him in a way she hope was enchanting. The man blinked at her, suddenly a little dazed and Annabel suppressed her smirk of satisfaction. Maybe the man really found her seductive, maybe with a little bit of practice she could learn to manipulate men to obtain what she wanted. "Will you not tell me your name first sir?" She asked in a low voice.

"William." Annabel smiled at him again before untying the knot that kept her dress together, very slowly. In a few seconds she was nude, again, in front of him. She took a few steps towards him, observing the way he couldn't stop looking at her body, his eyes moving quickly from her breasts to her most private place. But Annabel didn't want him to be interested only in her body, she couldn't allow to be used and discarded. She needed to keep his interest because he was the one who run things there.

"Tell me how can I please you sir." She said, to bring his attention back to her face.

"Come here." Annabel complied. William took her hands and brought them around his neck before bringing one of his hand under her bottom and lifting her to bring her to his bed. He positioned her lying over the mattresses, arms over her head, legs opened, completely exposed to him and Annabel let him. He looked at her from the foot of the bed, before getting undressed himself.

"Stay there. Not move from this position." He said while divesting himself from his clothes. As soon as he was nude too, he joined her in the bed, at her side. He started to caress her skin slowly before bringing two fingers inside her without warning. Annabel cried out a little at the sudden pain but didn't protest further. William started to move his fingers in and out slowly until the pain subsided and something else took its place. It wasn't exactly pleasure what she was feeling but at least she wasn't in pain anymore. William used his other hand to fondle one of her breast while his tongue took care of the other. Annabel knew that she wasn't supposed to stay immobile like this but she couldn't help it. She didn't know what she was supposed to do. Suddenly she remembered the image of a boy she had caught at the orphanage, his britches down and a hand between his legs, and she suddenly knew what to do. She moved one of her hand from over her head and brought it towards him, caressing his skin slowly. William looked at her surprised but didn't stop her. Her hand kept going down until she met his hard member and took it in hand. She started to move her hand up and down, at first slowly like a caress and looked at his face. He had closed his eyes and his breath was a little rugged but it wasn't enough. She needed to make him crazy with want. "Look at me!" She whispered, a breath from his face. William opened his eyes and stared at her, dazed. "Tell me what to do." William took in a breath before answering. "Faster. Move your hand faster. And your grip needs to be tighter." Annabel complied with requests, moving her hand faster and faster until long and loud moaning sounds were coming out of William's mouth. Suddenly he ordered her to stop. Annabel stopped but looked at him, afraid she had done something wrong.

"Don't worry my sweet. You were perfect. I just don't want this to end too soon." Annabel didn't know what he meant by that but nodded anyway. Suddenly he grabbed her by her thigh and lifted her right leg, bringing it around his midsection. In a sudden move he was inside her. Annabel screamed in pain, feeling almost like she was about to be tore in two. Slowly the pain receded and William started moving inside her. He was over her, moving inside and out slowly at first and then faster and faster. Annabel looked at the ceiling, still aching and hoping everything would end soon.

William spent all night teaching her how to please a man, using her body in ways she had never imagined possible. At the end of the night, he looked at her with a pleased smile and said "Every single man in this establishment will fall at your feet. You won't even need to do much, using your hand or your amazing mouth or just looking at them with your seductive eyes, will be enough for them to turn into your slaves. You're going to make me rich my dear."

Annabel looked at him with a smile and thought ' _No,_ _ **I**_ _'m going to become rich and then I'll finally get my revenge!'_.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter, hope you like it.
> 
> Warnings: Sex with a 14-year-old involved.

****

**Chapter 1**

_31 July 1494 - London Brothel_

She heard the door opened and immediately knew it was him, nobody else would dare enter her room without knocking and especially while she was with a costumer. "William! I'm with a customer right now as you can see. Whatever is it, can't it wait?" She asked him without turning her head while keep riding the man under her. She moved her hips in a circular motion and the poor sod cried out in pleasure but didn't yet come. "Hurry up, my little Anne, we have to talk." He said, suddenly appearing in her line of vision. William kept staring at her while she kept fucking the man with abandon, her breasts going up and down with every movement of her hips, her long dark hair caressing her back. "As you wish. Like always." She took the balls of her customer in her hands, gripping them lightly and caressing them in turn. The man cried out again, louder this time and Anna sped up her movements. She brought one hand between her legs and started caressing herself, her eyes meeting William's. She noticed with satisfaction that he was hard, watching her entranced. She cried out in pleasure - louder than she needed to - about ready to come and used the muscles of her thighs to entrap tighter the member she had inside her. Finally she came and the man followed her soon after with a loud grunt.

She got up with an agile movement and reached William's side, completely nude and with semen going down her thighs. "I need a bath. Call one of your little servants. You'll have to help me wash if you want to talk." She teased him with a mischievous smile. William nodded at her and went out of the room, presumably to do what she had asked of him. She turned her head towards her customer, still breathing heavily for their activities - even if she had done most of the work - and smiled at him sweetly. The man was in his late forties with graying hair where he wasn't bald and an hairy chest to compensate. His physic wasn't certainly anything spectacular to look at but at least he wasn't fat. He had nice blue eyes though, that was something. And he was very rich and very generous with his gifts so she couldn't really complain. "It was a pleasure like always Mr Bexwell. Please come back soon."

"Oh Anne, I'd come back tomorrow if I could. But my wife wouldn't like it much. She's always raving about the money I spend while finding my pleasures. Why can't she be more like you? It would certainly make our marriage duties more bearable. Instead she's a frigid bitch who stays immobile while I do all the work. And she still hasn't given me an heir so I'm forced to keep trying with her."

"Ah, but that's the reason girls like me exist Mr Bexwell. When the men are not happy with their wives they can come here to satisfy their needs..." She answered him with a sly smile, inwardly disgusted with his words.

"And you were created for that. Your body was made for carnal pleasures" He said, looking at her with lust even if his body was completely sated.

"Oh, Mr Bexwell, you're such a charmer." She smiled at him and kissed him, full in the mouth. When she felt his lurid hands grabbing her around the waist though she moved away from him. "Ah, ah Mr Bexwell. Our time is over I'm afraid. And I'm not sure you have it in you for another round."

"Oh, you're right like always my sweet Anne. You always wear me out. But in such a good way that I'll never complain about it."

"That's why I'm here sir. I live to serve." She smiled one last smile at him and then helped him get dressed, still completely nude. She heard William coming back, feeling his eyes observing her like a physical presence but she ignored him for the time being. She knew he was starting to get irritated but she had every intention to do as she liked. No matter what she had just told Mr Bexwell and what her job was, she didn't live to serve. Costumers like him couldn't see it but it was actually her who had all the power. She could have asked him to do whatever she wanted in that moment and he would do it because he was completely besotted with her. It had taken time but after a year she had become the favorite of every customer and she had started to 'receive' only the richest and most influential ones. They had started to pay her double or sometimes triple the amount that the other girls received for just one hour of her time, and that was without counting the expensive jewels and other gifts she received. It was almost like they were courting her. It was pathetic really, but it was something that played to her advantage so she couldn't complain. Of course the problem was William. He didn't like how much money she received from the customers because only about half of it went to him. It was something that she had manipulated the customers to do for her. A word here and there about the fact that she didn't even receive enough money to eat and bam, they had decided to start giving the money directly to her. She was careful about how much she spent though. Part of it she kept untouched but the other part was mostly used for books and clothes. She had gone to Diagon Alley on different occasions - wearing a different face every time - and she had started to buy books to learn about magic on her own since she didn't have anyone to teach her. Unfortunately that was the problem in the Magical World - if you were a woman there was only one way you could learn magic, real magic: private tutors. But of course that could happened only if you were part of a rich family that could hire tutors in the first place. That was why most of the girls knew only just enough about magic to do manual jobs - cleaning, cooking and other similar activities -. For men it was different. Every boy from 11 and forward had the possibility to go to the various small magical schools scattered all over Britain. Of course, the most fortunate ones went to Hogwarts. The Headmaster - strange enough - was a woman: Minerva McGonagall. She had been part of a rich family and she had - like tradition - been taught by various tutors all her adolescent life but then once grown up, she had decided that she didn't want to get married. She had refused numerous offers and defied her family, deciding that her mission in life was to teach young minds and prepare them for the adult world. Since then she had reached the higher level one can achieve - that of Headmistress of the prestigious school of Hogwarts - and had started to hire various others female teachers in different subjects.

Of course Annabel wasn't studying only magic. No, she had taught herself every subject she could put her hands on: music, foreign languages, mathematics, geography, astronomy. Every book she could find and buy, she did. Of course she had to be careful. William wouldn't like for her to be so knowledgeable. Because, what was the use of an educated prostitute? But she wouldn't be a prostitute forever. Soon, she would gain enough money to leave the muggle world and start planning her revenge.

She watched Mr Bexwell leave the room with a last lewd smile sent her way and she turned towards William.

"Come my sweet, your bath is ready." Annabel smiled at him and followed. She crossed the hall where various servants were gathered - everyone engaged in some kind of work - and smiled at them. Every man in there stopped whatever he was doing and stared at her, certainly imagining the various ways they could have fucked her if only they could. She couldn't blame them really. She was still completely naked, and she had the look of one who had spent the last few hours being fucked - which she did - and these men - young or not - weren't allowed to touch the various prostitutes that lived in this establishment. She imagined it could become really frustrating for them.

At first she had fought against the natural inclination to cover herself at every turn, thing that was even harder to do with the various men's eyes always looking at her body, lusting after her. Now though she was used to it, she had to be. Men weren't interested to see her clothed. She was a prostitute after all. They paid her to see her naked - besides other things -. And - truth to be told - she enjoyed the power she had over them. It was... well... empowering.

William brought her to his personal rooms and indicated with his hand the bath that was ready for her. Annabel smiled at him and immersed herself in the hot water. "So, what was so important that you had to interrupt my time with a client?" She asked while feeling his hands touching her body with the pretense of helping her wash.

"Can't you imagine my little flower? You're always so smart." She could feel his hand going between her legs and touching her, washing away the semen of the last client.

"Have I done something to upset you?" She asked him with fake innocence. William smiled at her and answered. "No my sweet. I just wonder why didn't you tell me that the customers had started to give you gifts..."

"Wasn't I supposed to accept them?" She asked him, faking confusion. "I couldn't risk them getting offended and never come back."

"Of course you did well in accepting them. I just wonder why you didn't tell me about them. What I give you is not enough? You receive much more than every other girl in this establishment, but I allowed it because you're the one who keeps the richest customers interested. It's because of you that they keep coming back. But receiving gifts from them? You're not a personal courtesan my sweet. You're a simple prostitute. A very sought-after one but a prostitute not than less." In all the time he had never stopped moving his hand from between her legs. He pushed three fingers inside her and started undoing his breeches. "You'll tell me next time someone gives you a gift all right?"

"Of course William. I would never want to upset you." She answered with a trembling voice, because of the pleasure she was starting to feel because of William's ministrations.

"I know my sweet. You're always so good. And I love watching you with your clients, the way they come undone because of your touch. But what I especially love is that I can do this whenever I want to." While saying this he sped up his movements. Annabel cried out, feeling so close to reach her peek when William suddenly stopped. "Consider this a little punishment." He took his fingers from inside her and ordered her. "Come out of the water." Annabel instantly obeyed. "Good. Now kneel. I want you to suck my cock. You're so good with that little mouth of yours." She kneeled in front of him with trembling legs and took him in her mouth. She started to lick him first, slowly from base to tip, one of her hand closing around the base, the other caressing his balls. He was already hard, partly thanks to her little show of a few minutes ago. She started sucking in earnest then, slowly at first and then quicker and quicker. William cried out loudly before going rigid and then coming inside her mouth. She swallowed everything and licked him off at the end. When he was completely spent she got up again and looked at him, licking his semen from the sides of her mouth, smirking.

"Always so good." He said with a satisfied smile. "Turn around now. Kneel and grab the tub for support. I'll fuck you from behind now. And if you're really good I'll even make you come." Annabel did as she was told and William immediately entered inside her without warning. He was only half-hard but she could feel him, becoming harder and harder with very movement of his hips. He grabbed her hips with force and brutally fucked her against the bathtub. Annabel cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain and this seemed to spur William on. He used one of his hand to touch her. He wasn't being the least bit gentle and Annabel knew why. No matter the facade he had put forth before, she knew perfectly well that he had been irritated with her. So now, he was venting his frustrations in the only way he could since he couldn't hit her like he probably wanted to do: by fucking her hard and in a position of power, from behind and on her knees on the cold floor. Annabel hated this but she knew that she needed to tread carefully with him. She had more power over him than everyone else in the world but she needed to be very careful none then less. She knew perfectly well that a wrong move from her would be enough to decree her death, source of money that she was or not.

She cried out while coming, screaming his name because she knew he liked it and felt him relaxed finally when he was finished also.

He caressed her back in a show of apology and then left her be. Annabel looked at him leaving his own rooms just to let her wash in peace and smiled.

_31 October 1494_

William looked at the man before him with curiosity on his face. He was obviously rich if the perfect quality of his clothes was any indication but he had never been here before, of that he was sure. He knew every rich customer who frequented this establishment.

"Good morning Mr..." He started, extending his hand in greeting.

"Johnson. My name is Mr Johnson." The gentleman answered clipped.

"Well, Mr Johnson. Welcome to our pleasure house." He said with a smile he hoped was ingratiating.

The man looked around himself with a face that looked a little disgusted and said. "I can't see anything pleasurable yet." He added with derision.

William gritted his teeth in irritation but didn't stopped smiling. "Ah, but you didn't actually see my girls yet."

"I don't want some girl at random. I want the best you have. The favorite." The man answered with a cold tone. It seemed that every word he said served to irritate the man in front of him more and more.

"Oh but sir, we don't have favorites here. Every girl here is equal to the others." William tried but he was immediately stopped by Mr Johnson.

"Don't lie to me. There's always a favorite. A girl who has only regular customers, the richest ones at that. A girl who's paid more than any other. I know how this works so don't try to take me for a fool." He raised his voice and William, alarmed, tried to placate him. "I apologize sir, I didn't mean to offend you. It's just that my best girl - like you just pointed out - receives only regular customers. I'm not sure she will be willing to accept you. And she has three customers already booked for today."

"I'm willing to pay you a lot of money to have her today. Just tell me how much you want."

William widened his eyes at that but a moment later he was smiling in greed. "Of course sir. That's perfectly acceptable. I'm afraid though that you will have to wait a little while. She's with another customer right now."

The man nodded at that. "Waiting is not a problem. In the mean time, tell me about her."

He looked at him surprised since no one had ever asked him to give him information about Anne but seen as Mr Johnson was willing to pay whatever amount of money he would have asked of him, William didn't see any harm in complying to his request.

"Her name is Anne. I found her at an orphanage a little more than a year ago. She was fourteen at the time but already possessing the body of a woman and with the most seductive eyes I've ever seen. In almost no time at all every single customer who had ever come here wanted to have a piece of her so I decided that the best solution to the situation - for her and for me - would be to let her choose her customers herself. She chose the richest ones of course. My Anne is smart besides being beautiful." He finished with a proud smile.

The man in front of him grimaced at that. "She's only fifteen?"

William hurried to add. "She might be young but I assure you, I've never seen anyone who looks less than a child than she does. It almost seems like she was made to give pleasure. The first time I brought her here... I had to take her you know, to teach her how to please customers... my god she was so eager to please and already better than most of my other girls here even if she had never touched a man before that moment." William was brought back to that first night for a moment and he shivered in pleasure, just thinking about it. Anne had been an absolute natural, like she had been pleasuring men all her life.

"Very well. I admit I'm curious now." The man brought him back to the present and William nodded in relief at his words.

An half an hour later, their talk of this and that was interrupted by Anne's appointment who had evidently finished just that moment.

"Oh William." Mr Doyle exclaimed with a jovial smile. "What a treasure you have here. If only I was little younger... I could have stayed with her all night." He shook his head disappointed but smiled immediately soon after. "Well, until next time then." And he was gone.

William called a servant in that moment to help Anne get ready for the next customer. "Beatrice, tell Anne that I want to talk to her in my office as soon she's ready. Tell her I want her to meet a new customer."

"Yes sir." Beatrice nodded at him and left.

Another half an hour later, Anne joined them, perfectly poised and perfectly dressed. She looked curiously at the man next to him but it was him she addressed with her question. "You wanted to see me William?"

"Yes my sweet. I want you to meet someone." William looked at Mr Johnson's reaction to Anne then and noticed with satisfaction that even if his face was impassive, his eyes couldn't mask the obvious interest in her. William wasn't surprised though. Nobody could react indifferently to Anne, it wasn't possible. "This is Mr Johnson." He continued then, once Anne was standing beside him and in front of her potential new customer. "He had expressed an interest in meeting you."

Anne immediately smiled at him and extended her hand in greeting. The man though didn't shake it but kissed it instead. William noticed a strange expression passing quickly in Anne's eyes but a moment later it was gone and she had returned to her usual self. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance sir."

"I assure you, the pleasure is all mine." He smiled at her, a real smile when before - while talking with him - the most positive emotion William had seen him show was curiosity. Now, he seemed obviously pleased.

"Anne will escort you to her chamber now." William added and Mr Johnson, who hadn't stopped looking at Anne for even a second, finally moved his gaze towards him.

"Very well." And immediately the man's gaze returned towards Anne. William smiled satisfied. Mr Johnson was already besotted and Anne didn't even have to use her more practical talents.

Mr Johnson followed Anne towards her bedroom, observing her with interest. She looked young but nothing in her screamed 'child'. She was a young woman and she was beautiful. Probably the most beautiful prostitute he had ever seen in all his life. But beauty wasn't enough. Not for what he was searching for. He needed a new girl for his own 'pleasure house', but being good at pleasuring a man wasn't enough. His girls were knowledgeable, educated and could entertain a guest for hours just by talking with them. They were refined and poised and never, ever vulgar. The establishment he possessed was made for rich men who searched for companionship besides pleasures of the flesh. It was an high-class establishment, usually for young gentlemen who hadn't taken a wife yet, or rich and powerful married men who abhorred unsavory places like the one he was finding himself in now. He still wondered how he had ended up there in the first place. But he was desperate for a replacement after one of his girls had been bought as a courtesan by a rich merchant. He really hoped this Anne wasn't just beauty and bedroom talents.

They finally entered inside her bedroom and he noticed her closing the door before starting to divest herself of her clothes.

"Stop please. Don't undress yourself yet. I want to talk for a little while first if that's alright with you." He looked around at the bedroom and noticed a table with two chairs and gestured with his hand towards it. "Why don't we start by sitting there?"

Anne looked at him obviously bewildered. "You want to...talk?" Then a second later she seemed worried. "Do you find something unpleasant in me?"

"Nothing of that sort my dear. I find you very pleasing to the eyes. But I like to have a little conversation before...going down to business, let's say."

Annabel smiled at him then, obviously reassured, and that expression on her face looked so innocent that Mr Johnson became even more enchanted. Maybe coming to this place hadn't been such a bad idea after all.

"What would you like to talk about?" Annabel asked, sitting in unoccupied chair in front of him, only the table separating them.

"Do you know how to read and write?" He asked her, looking at her intently. He noticed her looking at the side at that and started biting her lower lip in a seemingly sign of nervousness.

"Please don't be afraid. Tell me the truth." He encouraged her gently.

"Yes sir. My father taught me when I was very little. He was a teacher you see. But I did have many opportunities to read at the orphanage." She hesitated a little before continuing, still not looking at him. "I also started to buy some books when I started to have some money of my own. But please, don't tell William. He doesn't like his girls to be educated. He said it's useless and doesn't bring more clients to our door."

"I have no intention of telling William anything that happens here, I promise you Anne."

"Thank you sir." Annabel smiled that brilliant smile at him again and Mr Johnson couldn't help but smile back.

Mr Johnson started to ask various questions to her and noticed with pleasure that she was very smart and educated. She was also naturally elegant in her movements, and her way of talking was refined. They spent more than an hour just talking and Mr Johnson was more and more convinced that he had found the girl he was looking for. Now the problem would be convincing William of letting her go.

"Mr Johnson." Anne's sweet voice interrupted his thoughts. "I don't mean to be impertinent but I have a few appointments today and we spent one hour already doing nothing but talking. Wouldn't you like to do something else now?"

Mr Johnson was not a young man, he had just reached 50 years of age and no matter the activity he was involved in, he indulged in the pleasures of the flesh less and less often lately. But he couldn't deny himself the pleasure of having Anne, at least once. Not when she looked so desirable in front of him. A nod of his head was enough for her to understand that the time for talking was over.

She got up in a swift move to stand in front of him, before starting to undo the knots that kept her dress together. In a few seconds she was completely nude in front of him and Mr Johnson couldn't suppress a gasp. She was pure perfection. Now he thought he understood what William meant when he said that Anne was made to give pleasure. Her body was seduction enclosed into warm, fair skin.

"Tell me how can I please you sir." She said, her voice hoarse and low.

"Come here. I want you to use your hand on me first." Anne complied immediately, undoing his breeches and taking his already hard member into her warm hand. He closed his eyes in ecstasy at that, feeling like a young boy during his first sexual experience.

He started to touch the expanse of pale skin in front him, folding her breasts and sucking the nipples in his mouth. Anne continued to pleasure him, lazily, like they had all the time in the world.

One of his hands descended until it was between her legs and he immediately started to caress her. She cried out in pleasure at his touch and he smiled.

A moment later he was getting up from the chair and kneeling in front of her. Anne widened her eyes at him when he understood what he intended to do. He imagined she hadn't experienced often that kind of pleasure. He started to lick her pleasure button, slowly, circling it with his tongue. Two of his fingers where already inside her, moving slowly in and out of her. He took off the fingers than, eliciting a moan of protest from her and started to insert his tongue into her warm passage. Anne cried out loudly in pleasure at that, moving her hips to get nearer his mouth. It didn't take long for her to come around his tongue. Mr Johnson returned to sit in the chair and told Anne to sit astride him. In a second he was enclosed into her warmth and about ready to burst.

Anne started to move and the things she could do just with the muscles of her thighs was enough to make him see stars. He didn't last long unfortunately, not with a temptress like her above him.

A few minutes later, he had put himself back together and headed towards William's office while Anne washed herself and prepared for her next client. Mr Johnson knew that convincing William of letting go of her would be almost impossible, but Mr Johnson - besides being very rich - was also a very determined man, used to get what he wanted. And if there was a thing he wanted, that was Anne as one of his girls. He had no intention of leaving that place without her at his side.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2.
> 
> Like always WARNING: sex with a minor(15 years old).
> 
> First meeting with Sirius.
> 
> I'm not really satisfied with this chapter but it's more of a filler before the real fun begins in the next chapters! I really hope you like it! And thanks to everyone who read and review and put my story in the alerts and/or favorites.

 

**Chapter 2**

_31 July 1495 - High-Class Pleasure House, London_

Annabel had to admit that she had been surprised when Mr Johnson had told her that she had to come with him. She had thought it was a joke at first but when he had explained the situation to her, she had been more than a little astonished. Not because he wanted her as one of her girls but because William - somehow - had been convinced to give her up. How did he do it? She had found out later on that it had been both an offer of a generous amount of money and an adequate number of threats that had done the trick.

She had to admit that she liked her new circumstances - as far as she could like the kind of situation she was in - but it had been difficult at first even if she knew she had been taught things that would be useful for her if she wanted to mingle between nobles. That was because the pleasure house she was in was very different from the one she had been used to. First of all, Mr Johnson didn't appreciate her girls walking around completely nude. They had to be elegantly dressed at all times - besides the obvious moment when they were alone with a client -, and entertain the customers not just with their bodies but also with their every words and gestures. These were gentlemen used to the best circumstances in every situation and required company with the same level of manners that they were used to in every-day life. The girls were required to serve tea, make conversation and in general entertain their guests, a situation not alike one you could find in a parlor of every one of these gentlemen's houses.

Until that moment Annabel had been used to have customers who were only interested in one thing: how good she was in the bedroom department. But most of these men were peers of the realm. Young lords who weren't yet married or middle-aged earls and dukes who had already provided an heir and were now free to find their pleasures elsewhere. She had to start from the bottom up because every one of the girls already there was the favorite of at least one or two of these personages and she - as the new arrival - had only the leftovers at her disposal. She had to relearn everything she thought she knew about pleasing a man but at least she had the advantage of being - once again - the youngest one there.

Unfortunately six months hadn't been sufficient time for her to become the favorite like she had been in the other establishment. At that point she had started to receive some regular clients but it hadn't been like it was before. She gained more than enough money for herself but she had to admit that she didn't like the sensation of not been the number one anymore, the one every man wanted. She liked seducing men to get them to do what she wanted and the idea that she didn't have that power anymore was more than a little maddening. Fortunately for her, the answer to her silent prayers appeared in the form of a twenty-something, beautiful blonde girl who had been at the time the favorite of every customer there.

"Pouting doesn't suit you Anne." Juliet had said to her one day, when Anna had been once again busy thinking about how to improve her situation. Annabel had scowled slightly at her but hadn't answered.

"You're still young. You shouldn't see yourself as a failure if you're not the favorite yet." She had continued relentless. Annabel had looked at her in astonishment. How had she known?

"What do you know? You're already the favorite here." Anna had replied with a cold tone.

"I know that you were used to pick your clients yourself at the old establishment and now it's not like that anymore." Juliet had answered calmly back at her. "But if it's so important to you I can help you become the new favorite here."

"Why would you do that?" Anna had then asked suspiciously at her.

"Because it won't be long until I won't be here anymore. Lord Ashmore has decided to buy me as his personal courtesan."

"Well congratulations then." Annabel had answered sarcastically. Juliet had just smiled back at her and without waiting for Anne to accept or refuse her offer, she had started with her lessons. 'Always look them in the eye, always pay attention to what they're saying even if you're bored to death, ask them questions about it but never contradict them even if you know they're wrong. Make them feel important, desired, like they're the biggest prize you'd ever earned in your life. Touch them as much as possible, brief touches, caresses with your hands, brush their arms with yours. Play with your hair sometimes, men like long hair.' And she went on and on, for days, with little useful tips to use to 'enchant' these powerful men.

Then Juliet had started to present Anne to her clients and give her to these gentlemen's friends as the entertainment for the night. Thanks to Juliet, Anne became very popular in very little time and when the time came for Juliet to leave the establishment, Anne, as a natural progression, took her place as the clients' favorite. Annabel had asked Juliet why had she helped her since most of the prostitutes there were very competitive and would have never done something to promote someone else in their place. Juliet had simply answered that Anne was the only one anyway who could have hoped to take her place, that it would have happened sooner or later anyway and that she had just speeded things along.

Now, almost almost an year later since she first arrived at the pleasure house, the situation was more or less as it had been in her old establishment, just better since she had more money, jewels and beautiful clothes, she didn't have to please anyone she didn't want to - like William for example since Mr Johnson didn't require anything from her - and she was free to choose her own customers. She had regular customers of course - most of them were handsome, young, very rich and titled - but sometimes it happened that some new arrival caught her eye and she decided to make the first move.

That was exactly the case right in that moment when she noticed a very attractive, elegantly dressed, 30-something man enter inside their 'common room', as the girls there usually called it, and making his way towards Mr Johnson. He was tall with black hair, pale skin, aristocratic features and beautiful grey eyes. Annabel looked at Mr Johnson to show her interest in the newcomer and Mr Johnson immediately complied with her silent request. Anna smiled at him genuinely since - no matter what his job was - Mr Johnson had behaved ten times better with her than William ever did. Mr Johnson treated her as a person, not just as a piece of meat at his disposal.

Anna came close to the two men as soon as she perceived Mr Johnson had finished talking about her and curtseyed in front of him. The man bowed to her in reply, took her hand in his and kissed it. Annabel was used to it at that point but the first time Mr Johnson had done the same thing she couldn't help but think of Severus, wondering what had happened to him, if he was still alive, why he had never come back to the orphanage like he promised he would. That thought had lasted only for a few seconds though. She didn't think about her past life, never, unless it was to find the necessary strength in herself to continue with her plans of revenge. There was no space for feelings in her world, she had enclosed her heart in cold stone when she was just five years old. Her heart was only filled with hate and thirst for revenge, nothing more. She didn't think she would ever be able to love anyone even if she wanted to.

"Anne, I'd like you to meet the Baron of Grimmauld Sirius Black. My Lord, this is Miss Anne Evans." Mr Johnson introduced them. Anne, at the sound of his name, was hard-pressed not to externalize her surprise. Sirius Black, from the Black family line? One of the darkest families in the Wizarding World? What was he doing in a muggle pleasure house?

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance sir." Annabel said, curtseying again. "If you'd like to follow me." She gestured with her hand towards one of the free tables with comfortable sofas around it and started walking. She could feel Lord Black walking at her side but didn't look at him for the moment. She needed to gain back control of herself. Once the man was seated, Anna immediately offered. "Would you like some tea? Something stronger?". The Baron immediately accepted a glass of whisky and the two sat together to talk. Sirius couldn't stop looking at her and for a moment Anna was worried that he had somehow recognized her. But Sirius wasn't looking at her as if he knew who she was but exactly like every other man who was fascinated by her: with desire.

Annabel realized immediately that Sirius was a man used to be the centre of attention but that at the same time felt extremely lonely - that was often the way with someone so rich and powerful -. He wanted to be heard, wanted to be listened to and was probably there for companionship just as much as sex. So Anna listened to everything he had to say and smiled at him, was witty and mischievous if the situation require it but always, always looking him in the eye, always focused on him, always seemingly interested. Sirius was obvious in his satisfaction of her behavior and just after half an hour of conversation he asked her to go somewhere private. Annabel smirked to herself. Having a man like Sirius Black as her client would surely prove very useful.

She got up with grace from the sofa she was sitting on and took his hand in hers before leading him towards her personal chambers. Once inside her room and after having closed the door, she turned around to look at him. She didn't even have the time to breath a syllable that the Baron was on her, kissing her furiously. Annabel allowed him control for a couple of minutes before slowing things down, turning the kiss into something sweeter and more intimate. Sirius stopped kissing her then, looking at her in surprise. He didn't seem displeased though, he was probably just not used to this kind of behavior in the bedroom. "Slowly my Lord. We have all the time in the world."

Sirius nodded at her and went back to kissing her. Soon she could feel his hands exploring her body from over her clothes and started to do the same with him. She caressed his neck and broad shoulders before reaching his back, caressing him through his jacket. She put her hand inside his shirt and touched his naked back, caressing him slowly before scratching him gently with her nails. She heard Sirius moaned at that, starting to undo the many knots that kept her dress together. Annabel divested him of his jacket and shirt in one swift movement. She felt the knots starting to give away and she took a few steps away from him. She let her dress slide slowly against her body, staring into his eyes the whole time, until the fabric reached her feet, leaving her naked and exposed to his gaze.

Sirius inhaled sharply and she noticed with satisfaction his pupils dilating and his ragged breath. She looked at him too, noticing with pleasure that he was fit, with a muscled chest and a trail of dark hair that disappeared inside his breaches. He was already hard, the big tent in his breaches a dead giveaway of that fact. Anna smiled at him, passing a hand through her long hair, then moving to caress her neck and shoulders, until she reached her breasts, playing with one nipple and then the other while never taking his eyes off Sirius'. The Baron looked at her entranced but he didn't move. Annabel came closer to him before asking in a breathy voice "Would you like to watch me?".

Sirius took in a sharp breath before answering in the affirmative. Annabel nodded back at him with a smile before turning around and reaching the big poster bed. She could feel his eyes on her while climbing on the bed and laying on it, her back towards the mattress. She looked at Sirius only then, when she was comfortably settled on the bed sheets, her cushions positioned to hold her head turned towards the door in front of her. Lord Black hadn't moved from the position where she had left him, looking at her without speaking, his heavy breathing the only sound in the room.

"Why don't you move that chair over there by the fireplace and position it in front of the bed? Your view would be perfect from there..." Sirius complied to her suggestion immediately and Annabel smirked satisfied while he wasn't watching.  _'Not a bad beginning Lord Black. But how easy it is to actually manipulate you to do what I want? I'll find out soon enough.'_

Once Sirius had the perfect position to watch her, Annabel smiled at him before saying "Not touching yourself my lord, you're only allowed to watch. Put your arms on the armrests." Lord Black was about to protest but Annabel jutted her lower lip out before choosing her words carefully. "It's a game my lord, don't you want to play it till the end?" And with that she smiled mischievously at him while opening her legs completely to his view before bending her leg to offer the best view.

Once she had Sirius' consent she started to touch herself with one hand very, very slowly, just caressing her outer labia, exposed to his hungry gaze. With her other hand she started playing with her breasts, first one and then the other, cupping them in her palm and teasing her nipples slowly. She started to circle her entrance with one finger, gently, slowly before entering just slightly with the fingertip and moving her finger up and down. She moaned slightly, breathing deeply at the movement, aroused much more by the situation than because of her movements. She was dripping wet though and that was more than enough to convince Sirius Black that she was enjoying herself. She immersed her finger a little bit more inside, capturing the essence of her arousal with it before moving her finger upwards, first on her clitoris and then she put the finger on her mouth, sucking on it noisily.

She heard Sirius panting and moaning but she was satisfied to noticed that he had done as he was ordered, not touching himself, his arms away from his breeches. She returned her wet finger to her left nipple, circling it and teasing it before pinching it with two fingers. She caressed her breast slowly with one hand before descending slowly towards her centre. She started to caress herself, her pleasure point teased to the limits but her movements were very slow and with not enough pressure to allow her to come. With her other hand, she inserted three fingers inside in a sudden movements and she heard Sirius beginning to beg her to let him touch her. "Please, Anne. Let me touch you." She moaned loudly before answering. "Not yet, my lord. Just a little bit more of this torture. I promise the reward would be very satisfying." Sirius nodded at her, but his face was strained with effort.

She started to speed up the movements of her three fingers but stopped touching her clit, torturing herself with pleasure. She was panting at this point almost ready to come. She touched her clit finally, moving her finger with speed and with enough pressure to allow her to come but she stopped just before coming. "Now my lord. Come to me." She ordered with a breathy voice.

Sirius was immediately upon her, his member already out of his breeches before entering inside her in one swift movement. She cried out in pleasure, about ready to lose her mind if she didn't come, right now. Sirius fucked her hard, his frustration at her previous show evident in every moment of his hips. She could feel his hipbone rubbing against her clitoris at every thrust. She felt him going rigid above her but she didn't want this to be over so fast. In a fast movement of her legs, she reverted their positions, Sirius on his back, looking at her astonished. She smirked at him before starting to ride him hard. Sirius was moaning loudly, still looking at her in surprise.

She took his hands and positioned them on her breasts while continuing her movements. Finally, finally, she could feel herself reaching her breaking point, until she cried his name loudly in pleasure. Sirius came a second later, spurting his seed deeply inside her. She got off of him and laid at his side, trying to regain her breath. She heard Sirius doing the same thing before speaking "That was...amazing." She smiled at him before caressing his chest with one hand. "Yes, it was. And there's no need for it to be over just yet. You could stay all night if you want to..." Sirius sighed before answering "My wife would be waiting for me at home."

"Oh, so you're married. Not a happy marriage I presume, if you had to visit a pleasure house to satisfy your needs..." She said to him with fake compassion.

"I'm afraid it was just another arranged marriage. With my first cousin nonetheless."

"I see. Well, at least you'll have a heir to continue your line. Isn't that what marriage is for after all?" She asked, just to see if he actually had an heir to his name.

"Ah, it certainly would be more bearable, being married to her if she had actually produced an heir. But unfortunately, she did not."

"That's unfortunate. And that's why you're here now? Have you given up trying with your wife? I ask this because it's the first time I've seen you here and I've been here an year already."

"You've been here only one year? Can I ask how old are you? I know women are generally sensitive about their age but you can't be more than twenty years old." Sirius turned to look at her and Annabel smiled at him before kissing his sternum. "I'm fifteen years old. And yes, I've been here one year but I was in another brothel before, I've spent only one here there fortunately. I consider myself lucky that Mr Johnson found me and brought me here. This place is definitely superior to the one I was before."

"You've been a prostitute since you were thirteen?" Sirius asked, his tone a little horrified. Annabel smirked at him, a little amused. "Yes, my lord."

"But why? I mean, how is it possible that a beautiful, smart, poised and elegant young woman like you wasn't able to find anything better than this sort of job?"

"You're asking me this as If somehow I had a choice in the matter." She smirked at him self-deprecatingly. "I was sold by the matron of the orphanage where I lived for...5 guineas I think. And I've been a prostitute ever since. It's that or the street, I'm afraid. And like I said, it's not so bad here. But you still didn't answer my question. It's the first time you visited a brothel? You don't seem exactly comfortable in a place like this."

"Yes, I have to admit it is. Not to say that I've given up the idea of an heir but being with my wife is becoming more and more difficult as time goes by. I don't think it has ever been more than a duty for the both of us but now it's more frustrating than anything else. I came here to find a little bit of pleasure even if I'm not proud of it. When I first married, even if it was an arranged marriage, I wanted to stay faithful to my wife as the vows I made stated. I'm afraid I've not been able to keep this promise I made to myself."

"This is very noble of you. I assure you, not a lot of men cared at all to be unfaithful to their wives. But talking about pleasure...have I brought you a little bit of pleasure then?" She smirked at him before taking his member in her hand.

"You..." He moaned before continuing. "You certainly did. But I should...I should probably go now..." He tried to say between moans and cries of pleasure. "Are you absolutely sure?" She asked before letting herself slipping on the sheets until she had reached his member before taking it entirely into her mouth. Sirius cried out in surprised delight before exclaiming "Maybe I could stay a little while..."

Annabel smiled while sucking Sirius' cock. Sirius Black would become a puppet in her hands with very little difficulty.  _'Another step closer towards revenge'_. She thought with satisfaction.


	4. Chapter 3

 

** Chapter 3 **

 

_15 August 1495 - High-Class Pleasure House, London_

She gripped the headboard with both hands, knees pressed firmly on the bed-sheets, while, thrust after powerful thrust, Sirius fucked her from behind, half-standing behind her, hands holding her hips in place, a strand of her hair firmly in his grip, pulling on it with every thrust.

“Harder!” She cried out in a voice dripping pleasure and immediately Sirius acquiesced, increasing the speed and bringing the both of them closer to complexion.

A few seconds later she cried out in release, her walls constricting his member, bringing him to spurt his liquid pleasure deep inside her.

She felt him got off of her, allowing her to abandon the uncomfortable position she stayed in for what seemed like hours, stretching her legs immediately on the bed and giving her knees the break they needed.

Sirius turned slightly to look at her with a smile, caressing her naked back with a leisure hand “My sweet Anne, how quick the time passes when I’m with you…”

“But so pleasurably, my Lord Black…” She replied with a giggle before kissing him with passion.

It was so very easy for her to pretend affection, to express all those emotions that were actually completely foreign to her, with a kiss or a smile, her body so used to the deception, that she was actually surprised she hadn’t actually started to believe her own lie.

However, she knew it was impossible. She was pretty sure she was incapable of feeling anything beside hatred directed towards the man who had robbed her of her parents and her childhood.

Physical desire and sexual satisfaction, she was certainly familiar with, but real affection? It was laughable to think that she would actually be able to experience anything of the sort, especially towards someone that, though considerate and kind, saw her as nothing more than a warm body to use for his pleasure. Certainly a body that he desired more than any other though, enough to lower himself to visit a muggle brothel almost every night.

Sirius Black’s desire towards her was exactly what she needed to further her plans. That she could use what he felt for her as a weapon to reach her goals, that was a given. She just had to decide how to go about it.

“I want you again!” Sirius moaned, kissing her neck and almost confirming with his words her thoughts.

“My, my, Baron…you are insatiable today…” She brought his head towards her, kissing him again, before climbing astride him and starting to rub herself against him. She felt him becoming harder after little encouragement, his warm hands gripping her thighs and directing her movements.

She pushed his member against her and in one swift thrust he was inside her once again. Riding him as she would a stallion, she watched the expressions on his face, noticing once again the awe that pervaded his face every time she was on top.

Sirius liked to express his dominance over her by fucking her from behind, and yet, he became wilder and more passionate when she was the one on top of him. Partly giving up control, giving her power over him in a way, seemed to relax him, though he would never admit such a thing aloud.

Soon, he was coming inside her once again, and after a few rubs of her pleasure button, so was she. She got off him immediately and Sirius sighed once in displeasure before actually getting up from the bed and starting to get dressed.

Anna observed him from the bed, still completely naked and smiled sweetly at him when he turned to look at her.

“I’m sorry I can’t stay longer but I have to go back to my wife…” He said in obvious reluctance.

“Does she know what you do, where you spend the nights?” Anna asked him curiously.

Sirius looked at her with a sigh before sitting on the bed near her and starting to caress her hair. “I didn’t tell her but I suspect she does…”

“Does that mean that you’re not going to return?” Anna asked with a note of desperation in her voice. Sirius smiled at her, convinced that desperation was at the idea of not seeing him anymore and that was actually true, though not for the reasons Sirius thought. But he was blinded by his lust and that was exactly what Anna wanted.

“Of course I’m going to come back, my sweet. It means only that I’m going to confront her about it soon, thing that I dread, I have to admit…”

“But if yours was only a prearranged marriage then she shouldn’t be surprised if you’re not actually faithful to her…”

“If only it were that simple…” Sirius said with another sigh.

“I don’t understand.” Anna said with confusion.

“Before marriage, we had promised each other that we would have tried to make this marriage work and I tried, I really did but I simply don’t feel anything more for her than the affection for a cousin, not a lover…”

Anna widened her eyes in realization “But she loves you…”

Sirius nodded his head “I’m afraid so.”

“But it’s not your fault if you can’t return her feelings. You did everything you could but you can’t pretend to feel something you don’t. Love is something that you feel or you don’t.”

“I know…” Sirius looked at her intently for a second without saying anything further before kissing her once in the mouth and getting up from the bed, now really ready to leave.

“It’s time for me to go.” He said unnecessarily and Anna pouted back at him “I’ll see you tomorrow, same time as always. I promise.”

Anna smiled at him then. “I’ll hold you to that…” and watched him go.

It had been two weeks since the first time the Baron Sirius Black had first found his way into the pleasure house she worked in and had become her client. He had come visit her once every two days at first and never stayed the night, but in the last week, the more time he spent with her, the more time he wanted to spend with her. In the last four days, he had visited four times, spending the whole night with her and the first few hours of the morning. He couldn’t get enough of her, thing that worked perfectly with Anna’s plans.

She had thought long and hard about how she wanted to go about things, but in the end, she had decided that, the next time she would see him – tomorrow - she would simply tell him that she was a witch. She had noticed that he always brought his wand with him so that would be the perfect excuse for her to start the conversation.

If she wanted to be bought as his personal courtesan, her best chance of success would be if he knew she had magic. Though she already had a great influence on him, she was still a muggle and she knew that a simple muggle, no matter how sophisticated, charming and sensual he thought her to be, would never be more than the entertainment for the night, and nothing would stop him from seeking his pleasures elsewhere and never come visit her again once he had his fill with her. But if he found out she had magic like him, that she was powerful enough to gain his respect - no matter what kind of profession was responsible for gaining the money she needed to keep warmth in winter and her stomach full - then maybe she had a chance to enter his life and become a permanent part of it.

Becoming Black’s personal courtesan would give her the assurance that he would not share his bed with anyone else but her and his wife. Not only that, but she’d have access to his house, most importantly the library with ancient books on dark magic she would never have access to otherwise. If she played her cards right, she could even convince him to give her a magical education that was denied to every witch that didn’t come from an old and powerful magical family. Not only that, with Sirius as part of the Wizegamot, she would know what was going on with Dumbledore and all the other powerful figures of the Wizarding World at all times.

Having access to Dumbledore still seemed an impossible dream, but she felt she was getting closer to her goals, though she would never be satisfied with only his death. She wanted him destroyed, his reputation in tatters, before killing him, with him realizing exactly who was responsible for taking everything he had away from him.

The problem was that a courtesan, now matter how ‘cherished’ and ‘cared for’ she was by the person who had bought her, was still a possession, someone who had no rights, let alone influence or power in the Wizarding World. She had to find a way to gain her freedom without losing the advantages she would gain by being Sirius’ courtesan.

There was also the problem that, if everyone in the Wizarding World knew that she had been Sirius Black’s courtesan, nobody would see her as anything but even if she stopped being a courtesan. Her reputation would be nonexistent and would preclude her whatever favorable marriage she could have hoped to aspire to in the future.

She needed to find a way to become Sirius’ courtesan without the Wizarding World at large knowing that she was his courtesan, and at the same time, find a way to still remain as a part of the Black family without continuing to be Sirius’ possession.

Becoming Sirius’ courtesan was, after all, only the first step. Once she reached 17, she would have access to the Potter fortune, but that alone would not be enough to gain access to certain circles that only someone with names like Black or Malfoy had the right to, nor would it be enough to make any difference in the Wizegamot, with only two votes under her name.

What she needed were powerful allies, powerful enough to go against Dumbledore, someone who would naturally succeed to Grindelwald as the leader of the Dark faction. And Anna could think of only one person: the new Duke of Hangleton, Tom Marvolo Riddle.

But like with Dumbledore, getting close to Riddle was near to impossible, let alone gaining enough of his trust to become his ally.

That was why she needed to somehow become part of the Black family, gain that name. The Blacks were one of the families closest to him and sharing that name would be enough to at least have an audience with him.

Since she knew that Sirius had no heir to his name, she needed to somehow convince Sirius to not only make her his personal courtesan but also his heir. She needed everyone in the Wizarding World to think that she was a Black so that, beside the other favorable aspects of gaining that name, nobody would ever think of associating her with the presumably deceased ‘Annabelle Potter’.

It seemed like a daunting task but she knew she could succeed.  After all, Sirius was already half in love with her. Soon enough she would be in a position to ask him whatever she wanted of him and he would agree just to please her. Men…they were so easy to manipulate.


End file.
